screwed over
by ulil.olala
Summary: Katsuki hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana ceritanya sebuah pertandingan Quidditch berakhir dengan terjebak bersama Todoroki hampir sepanjang waktu. [TodoBaku] [trial chapter, HogwartsAU!]
1. I Quidditch Match

**screwed over**

.

(c) ulil. olala

Boku no Hero Academia (c) Horikoshi Shouhei

Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling

Todoroki Shouto x Bakugou Katsuki

Harry PotterAU!

* * *

Manik kemerahan Katsuki memicing lagi-lagi mencari keberadaan Snitch. Posisinya melayang sekitar tiga puluh meter dari tanah dengan kedua tangan memegangi batang pipih Nimbus 2001.

Cuaca bulan Oktober bisa dibilang bukan saat terbaik untuk bermain Quidditch. Sapuan angin cukup kencang menampar pipinya sedari tadi. Suara penonton yang berteriak riuh bahkan hanya terdengar samar-samar dari atas sini.

Snitch masih belum kelihatan. Katsuki mengalihkan pandang ke papan skor yang ada di bawahnya. Timnya unggul dengan skor 50-30. Masih terlalu dini untuk menangkap Snitch. Setidaknya, mereka harus memiliki selisih angka enam puluh atau lebih untuk mengamankan tempat mereka di piala asrama. Apalagi, Gryffindor baru-baru ini mendapat pengurangan angka sekitar tiga puluh poin karena Katsuki yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan hampir mengutuk Profesor Kayama dengan Kutukan-Kepak-Kelelawar saat pelajaran Ramuan.

(Selain pengurangan poin, Katsuki juga mendapat bonus detensi membersihkan ruang piala dengan cara Muggle dan berakhir dengan profesor lain yang ikut memarahinya karena dia terlalu berisik.)

Di bawah, Sero lagi-lagi berhasir memblokir Quaffle yang dilempar Aoyama. Katsuki mengakui memang Sero-lah Keeper terbaik yang Hogwarts punya untuk saat ini. Kemampuannya untuk melesat dari gawang satu ke gawang lain masih belum tertandingi tiga tim lainnya, meskipun Iida juga tidak kalah piawai.

Penonton terbagi dua. Separuh bersorak girang dan separuhnya lagi mengejek melecehkan. Katsuki dapat menangkap dengung megafon dari podium ketika Mineta memberikan komentar.

Kemudian Katsuki menyentak sapunya untuk naik sepuluh meter lebih tinggi, mencari-cari dimana letak Snitch dan memastikan supaya lawannya juga belum menemukannya. Dua menit celingukan, dia merasa was-was. Betul juga. Dia tidak melihat posisi Todoroki di mana pun.

Langit berwarna keabuan tertutup awan. Agak sulit sebenarnya mencari titik kilau emas sekarang. Dia menyilangkan jarinya berharap agar hujan tidak turun sekarang.

Suara sorak penonton terdengar lagi. Katsuki otomatis menoleh ke bawah untuk melihat keadaan. Tampaknya Ashido berhasil memasukkan Quaffle ke gawang tengah Ravenclaw; menambah sepuluh angka lagi pada tim mereka.

_Belum._ Katsuki menahan dirinya sendiri. Masih belum saatnya dia menangkap Snitch. Dia terbang berputar-putar selama beberapa menit. Posisi sapunya adalah yang tertinggi di bandingkan pemain lain.

Ketika Quaffle ketujuh berhasil dicetak oleh Jiro, Katsuki melihatnya.

Todoroki terbang enam belas meter di bawahnya, seolah-olah melihat Snitch.

Dan benar saja, memang Snitch terbang melesat di dekat kursi penonton. Emosi Katsuki naik. Dia menggeram dan mencengkram gagang sapu dengan kuat. Katsuki mempercepat laju sapunya untuk turun menuju tempat Todoroki berdiri. Dia dapat mendengar sorak-sorai penonton.

"Dan Bakugou mengejar Todoroki. Eh tunggu—apa Todoroki melihat Snitch?" Suara Mineta menggelegar dari pengeras suara. Dari ketinggian Katsuki sekarang, dia baru dapat menangkap komentarnya. "Wah! Todoroki terbang sangat cepat! Oh... dan tampaknya Tetsutetsu memukul Bludger ke arahnya, tetapi dia dengan cepat menghindar. Pengguna Firebolt memang hebat!"

Sesuai perkataan Mineta, Tetsutetsu memang memukul Bludger menuju Todoroki. Dia hanya perlu bergeser sedikit ketika bola hitam itu mengubah arah terbang dan berbalik mengincarnya. Katsuki berkelit. Jangan sampai Bludger itu menghantam sapunya.

Dengan hati yang masih terbakar emosi, Katsuki mendesak supaya sapunya terbang lebih cepat. Suasana juga sama tegang, sampai tidak ada yang menyadari jika Kaminari sudah memasukkan angka ke gawang kanan Ravenclaw.

Katsuki berhasil memperpendek jarak. Sebentar lagi dia akan menyusul Todoroki—jika saja si bangsat itu tidak mendadak mengerem sapunya. Katsuki menghentak sapunya agar ikut berhenti dan tidak menabrak Seeker yang ada di depannya dengan perasaan dongkol.

"OI! KALAU MAU CELAKA JANGAN AJAK-AJAK AKU, DASAR SIALAN KEPALA SETENGAH!" Dia meraung. Kemarahannya meluap melihat Snitch yang sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Belum lagi perhentian mendadak dari rival yang ada di depannya, hampir membuat Katsuki kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh bebas menuju tanah.

Todoroki menoleh menatapnya datar. "Snitchnya sudah terbang pergi, Bakugou."

"Hah? Peduli setan!" Dia mengumpat lagi. "Bukan alasan masuk akal bagiku agar mengerem sapu secara mendadak, bego!"

Si lawan bicara mengangkat bahu. Ekspresi wajahnya membuat Katsuki menggertakkan gigi, menahan mati-matian bogem tinju yang ingin dilayangkan tepat ke hidungnya. Todoroki menunduk singkat sebelum bergumam 'sori' dan terbang menuju sisi lain stadion—meninggalkan Katsuki yang hampir meledak dari sapunya sendiri.

"Hooo! Snitch tampaknya menghilang entah kemana, sementara Seeker Ravenclaw; Todoroki—terbang pergi. Terlalu fokus mengawasi Seeker dan Snitch, tak ada yang menyadari penyelamatan hebat yang dilakukan Iida—padahal Ashido sudah melempar Quaffle ke sisi kiri gawang yang tidak dijaga!" Mineta kembali berkomentar. Tampaknya dia tidak berani macam-macam dengan Profesor Aizawa yang duduk di sebelah untuk mengawasinya. "Skor sementara adalah 80-30. Gryffindor masih unggul lima puluh angka."

Katsuki mendengus. Untungnya masih ada waktu untuk mencari keberadaan Snitch. Dia menambah ketinggian posisi.

Pandangannya menatap ke atas; memerhatikan langit yang makin mendung. Sebentar lagi akan hujan. Pokoknya, mau bagaimana pun situasi yang akan datang—pertandingan tidak boleh dibatalkan. Maka dari itu, timnya harus mencetak angka sebanyak dan secepat mungkin.

Katsuki menyusur mata ke sekeliling. Jiro mengoper Quaffle pada Kaminari. Yaoyorozu berusaha mengejar mereka, sementara Kaminari menjaga supaya Blugder tidak menghantam kepala Jiro dan memukulnya ke arah Aoyama. Timnya bertanding sengit dengan tim Ravenclaw.

Penonton makin ricuh—tentu saja. pertandingan hari ini adalah pertandingan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu semenjak Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw menjadi dua tim kuat yang mendominasi piala Quidditch. Tim Hufflepuff dan Slytherin tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Midoriya dan Monoma yang menjadi Seeker mereka.

Midoriya kadang terlalu lamban untuk mengambil tindakan, sementara Monoma terlalu sering bermain kotor sehingga berakhir dengan kekalahan timnya sendiri karena terlalu fokus memprovokasi anggota tim lawan dan bukannya mencari Snitch.

Setelah tiga puluh menit pertandingan berlangsung, Katsuki masih mencari-cari keberadaan bola emas itu. Skor poinnya menjadi 120-40. Sero bermain dengan sangat baik. Saat Katsuki menatapnya, dia hanya mengacungkan jempol dengan cengiran di wajah. Katsuki mengangguk memberi isyarat agar dia kemballi melanjutkan tugasnya untuk menjaga gawang.

"Lagi-lagi penyelamatan fantastis dari Keeper Gryffindor," Mineta kembali berkomentar menggunakan megafon yang diperkeras secara sihir. "Sepertinya Sero bermain dengan sangat ketat saat ini—dan apa itu Bludger? Tanpa diduga Beater Ravenclaw; Ojiro memukul Bludger ke arah gawang. Hei! Percuma bung! Meskipun masuk, Bludger tidak akan dihitung sebagai poin!"

Penonton tergelak. Katsuki sontak menoleh ke arah gawang. Bludger melesat hampir mengenai kepala Sero. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Sero berhasil menghindar dengan mulus dan Tetsutetsu bergegas menuju arah Bludger yang terus berputar-putar sebelum memukulnya balik ke arah Ojiro.

Di sisi lain lapang, Camie mencoba merebut Quaffle yang sedang dibawa Kaminari. Kaminari menukik melempar bola merah itu para Jiro. Namun, Yaoyorozu lebih cepat dan menggiringnya menuju gawang Griffindor.

"KEJAR MEREKA—JIRO, ASHIDO, DAN PIKACHU!" Katsuki berteriak serak. Selisih poin tidak boleh menipis lagi. Akan sulit bagi mereka jika Ravenclaw dapat membalikkan keadaan. Apalagi Snitch menghilang lagi dan warna langit semakin gelap.

Jantung Katsuki berhenti sedetik sewaktu Todoroki lewat dengan ekor mata yang memandang mengikutinya.

Otaknya sama sekali tidak bekerja—dan tanpa alasan, Katsuki mengejarnya.

"Oi! Keparat tolol!" Katsuki berseru. Kepalanya panas. Dia masih geram benar karena perkara tadi. "Jangan harap jika kau dan tim sok milikmu akan memenangkan pertandingan ini!"

Ucapannya membuat sapu Todoroki terhenti. Dia berbalik, memandang Katsuki dengan tatapan tak terbaca. "Ya, terserah kau saja—Bakugou. Setidaknya kami adalah tim yang memakai otak. Bukan sekawanan kera yang hobi menggunakan otot saja seperti kau dan tim-mu."

"Sekawanan kera yang berhasil unggul delapan puluh poin, kalau itu maksudmu." Seringai Katsuki naik.

Bibir Todoroki menipis. Dia memalingkan wajah sebelum terbang lagi ke sisi lapang. "Selisih poin itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa ketika aku menangkap Snitch nanti."

Katsuki mendesis tak suka. Baru saja dia akan berbalik, air hujan jatuh mengenai pipinya. Sial. Benar seperti dugaannya, hujan akan turun. Tidak perlu menunggu lima menit malahan ketika seragamnya basah kuyup total.

Pandangannya memburam karena air hujan. Katsuki tidak bisa mengenali yang mana timnya dan mana tim lawan. Hanya sekelebatan titik-titik yang melesat dari sisi satu ke sisi yang lain. Suara megafon dan penonton murni teredam suara air dan desau angin.

Bahkan upaya untuk mengambil tongkat sihir di saku seragamnya juga tidak berhasil. Air membuat bajunya lengket dan menempel. Kalau begini caranya, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk mengatasi masalah penglihatan dan pendengaran.

Peluit ditiup. Katsuki geram. Entah siapa yang memasukkan bola ke gawang siapa. Susah-payah, matanya menyipit. Semoga kilau emas Snitch masih terlihat di tengah derasnya hujan.

Angin yang berembus membuat sapunya sedikit oleng. Dia memegang batang sapunya lebih erat. Sudah terlalu kagok untuk meminta _time-out_. Satu-satunya harapan adalah dia harus menemukan Snitch secepatnya. Katsuki juga tidak mau ambil risiko, maka dia menurunkan posisinya sampai lima belas meter di atas tanah; sejajar dengan pemain lainnya.

Suara peluit dibunyikan kembali. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Siapa pun yang mencetak gol tadi, hanya membuat suasana hatinya semakin buruk.

Katsuki terbang berputar-putar, sedikit menggigil dengan gigi bergemeletuk pelan. _Duh, kemana sih bola bangsat itu, _dia memaki dalam hati.

Tiga tahun lebih sudah dia bermain menjadi Seeker, dan baru pertama kali cuaca berubah brutal menjadi seburuk ini. Hujan semakin deras, sementara angin bertiup kencang. Mereka sudah bermain sekitar dua setengah jam. Pertandingan terlama antara Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Katsuki hanya berharap jika para guru tidak menunda pertandingan ini.

Kedua tim juga tidak mengambil _time-out_. Cukup ganjil mengingat biasanya Iida sangat mementingkan keselamatan anggota timnya. Mungkin sama sepertinya, Iida menganggap jika pertandingan hari ini sangat penting untuk menjaga posisi asrama di klasemen.

Katsuki lagi-lagi merutuk. Angin kencang membuat sapunya benar-benar sulit dikendalikan. Lima menit dia bersusah-payah untuk bertahan agar tanganya tidak tergelincir dari gagang sapu. Maaf saja, Katsuki bukan orang bodoh yang mau patah tulang karena jatuh dari sapu dari ketinggian lima belas meter.

Seleret bayangan menghampirinya. Hampir saja dia mengira jika itu adalah Snitch—kalau saja tidak membesar menjadi sosok berambut setengah-setengah. Rupanya si bangsat, Todoroki. Katsuki sempat-sempatnya mendengus.

"Kau tak apa, Bakugou?" Ujarnya agak keras.

"Hah?" Katsuki melotot. Sumpah deh. Dia tak perlu ditanyai apakah dia baik-baik saja oleh rivalnya sendiri.

"Kau basah kuyup sampai rambutmu jadi lepek begitu."

"Kau juga basah kuyup, tolol! Sekarang sedang hujan, jatuhnya malah aneh jika kau malah kering!"

Todoroki bersikap abai. Dia memajukan sapunya dan mendekati Katsuki. "Kau sudah melihat Snitch?" Dia bertanya lagi.

"Jika aku melihat Snitch, sudah pasti pertandingan sudah usai sejak tadi." Katsuki menjawab sarkas. Heran dia. Apa air hujan membuat otak Todoroki konslet? Sepertinya begitu—karena apa-apaan basa-basi menjijikan tadi coba?

Belum sempat dia memikirkan kemungkinan lain, Katsuki tersentak. Dia baru saja melihat kerlip keemasan di tengah derasnya hujan tak sampai satu detik. Itu Snitch. Tidak salah lagi.

Dia melesat mengejarnya. Todoroki juga nampaknya sadar. Segera saja dia membuntuti Katsuki. Sebuah keuntungan baginya—karena Firebolt memang benar-benar cepat. Nimbus 2001 miliknya bukan apa-apa, sehingga Todoroki sudah berada sejajar dengannya.

Katsuki bisa saja mendorongnya supaya jatuh dari sapu—tetapi tidak. Dia mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak main kotor, meskipun cecunguk berambut setengah di sebelahnya ini selalu berhasil membuatnya naik pitam.

Snitch sudah berada sekitar lima meter di depan. Dia menunduk, memaksa agar Nimbus 2001 melaju lebih cepat lagi. Sebelah tangannya terjulur ke depan. Dia dapat merasakan jika Todoroki melakukan hal yang serupa.

Sapu mereka berhimpitan. Hampir menabrak satu sama lain saking sengitnya bersaing mendapatkan Snitch. Kemudian bola itu terbang ke bawah menuju tiang gawang Ravenclaw. Keduanya menukik turun dengan sangat cepat, sehingga dia hanya melihat sekelebatan warna biru dan perunggu dari seragam Todoroki sekilas.

Semakin rendah posisi mereka, semakin jelas juga suara berisik dari arah kursi penonton dan podium tempat Mineta memberikan komentar. Angin yang berembus kencang sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia mengatupkan rahang rapat-rapat supaya gemeletuk giginya teredam. Katsuki memfokuskan pandangannya menuju Snitch. _Ayo, tinggal sedikit lagi_.

Sapu Todoroki berhenti lagi secara mendadak. Katsuki tidak memedulikannya dan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk terbang menuju Snitch lebih dekat lagi. Konsentrasinya terlalu terpusat pada bola keemasan yang terus berdesing mengepakkan sayapnya. Dia belum menyerah—tidak akan, karena sudah diputuskan jika dia yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Kira-kira tiga belas meter dari atas tanah, Katsuki samar-samar mendengar beberapa jeritan. Padahal tinggal tunggu jeda beberapa sekon agar bola kecil itu terkulai lemas di tangannya.

"Bakugou, awas!"

Itu adalah milik Kirishima dan Todoroki. Snitch sudah menghilang lagi, membuat Katsuki menoleh dengan niat untuk meneriaki dua orang itu.

Rasa sakit menyebar terasa di bagian belakang kepalanya sewaktu Bludger dengan kecepatan super—menghantamnya dengan bunyi 'blug' yang keras. Dia terlambat menyadari keberadaan bola hitam itu. Tangan Katsuki terlepas dari gagang sapu. Dia dapat melihat Todoroki terbang dan menarik lengannya. Namun tak ayal, genggaman itu terlepas karena hujan dan angin yang begitu keterlaluan. Katsuki merasakan jika tubuhnya melayang bersiap menabrak lapangan yang becek.

"Bludger keparat," dia memaki sebelum pandangannya menggelap mengitam. Dia tak yakin berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan saat tubuhnya jatuh menuju tanah—membuat seluruh badannya mengecap kesakitan yang amat sangat. Setelah itu, Katsuki tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Part 1: Quidditch Match [COMPLETED]**

* * *

**Catatan:**

**1\. Quidditch:** olahraga dunia sihir dengan tujuh pemain. Prinsipnya adalah memasukkan bola sebanyak mungkin ke tiga gawang bebentuk batang peniup gelembung sabun.

macam bola:

a. Quaffle: bola merah sebesar bola sepak. Bernilai 10 poin tiap masuk gawang.

b. Bludger: bola hitam berukuran kepalan tangan. Betugas untuk menyerang dan menjatuhkan para pemain.

c. Golden Snitch: bola sebesar kenari, terbang paling cepat. Bernilai 150 angka.

pemain:

a. Chaser: 3 orang. Bertugas memasukkan Quaffle ke gawang lawan.

b. Keeper: penjaga gawang.

c. Beater: 2 orang. Bertugas memukul Bludger ke arah tim lawan dan menjaga tim sendiri dari serangan Bludger.

d. Seeker: pencari Snitch. Biasanya permainan tidak akan selesai sebelum Snitch ditangkap.

**2\. Susunan pemain:**

**_Gryffindor:_**

Chaser: Kaminari, Jiro, Ashida

Keeper: Sero

Beater: Kirishima, Tetsutetsu

Seeker: Bakugou (kapten)

**_Ravenclaw:_**

Chaser: Aoyama, Yaoyorozu, Camie

Keeper: Iida (kapten)

Beater: Ojiro, Shouji

Seeker: Todoroki

**3\. Nimbus 2001, Firebolt:** merk sapu

* * *

MAU BILANG TODOBAKU KO SEPI PADAHAL KAN KYOT/heh

setaun lebih menghilang di fendem ini hehe :(

nah rencananya fik ini akan jadi tiga chapter (ato lebih?) dengan latar tempat yang beda-beda. Eniwei terima kasih bagi yang mampir baca. Diusahakan akan apdet secepatnya. Amin.


	2. II Hogwarts Hospital

**screwed over**

.

(c) ulil. olala

Boku no Hero Academia (c) Horikoshi Shouhei

Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling

Todoroki Shouto x Bakugou Katsuki

Harry PotterAU!

* * *

Hal berikutnya yang Katsuki ketahui; adalah terbaring di atas ranjang empuk yang benar-benar nyaman. Pening merambat merayapi kepala sewaktu dia membuka pelupuk matanya. Langit-langit berwarna putih gading dengan temaram lampu berwarna kekuningan, dan aroma obat-obatan samar-samar tercium membuat kepalanya makin berat. Perlu beberapa waktu untuk menyadari jika dia berada di bangsal rumah sakit Hogwarts.

Dia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya; terhantam Bludger dan jatuh dari ketinggian entah berapa meter. Katsuki muram. Ajaibnya, badannya tidak terasa sakit. Dia mencoba meraba bagian belakang kepalanya—mencari sisa-sisa serangan Bludger, namun hasilnya nihil.

Sudah pasti Madam Shuzenji langsung mengobatinya begitu dia jatuh supaya tubuhnya tidak hancur.

Katsuki teringat pertandingan. Dia gelisah. Siapa yang menang? Dia hampir menggapai Snitch itu, Katsuki tahu. Sedikit lagi, bola emas itu akan terkulai di genggaman tangannya. Tetapi karena bola sialan itu—ah sial! Grffindor tidak kalah kan?

Mencoba bangkit dari kasur, Katsuki meringis. Hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang. Dia harus mengetahui hasil pertandingan Quidditch secepatnya. Ada bunyi derit sewaktu badannya terduduk di ranjang.

Dia masih memakai seragam Quidditch berwarna merah keemasan. Untungnya, seragamnya sudah kering dan bersih—pasti karena mantra. Tirai krem disibakkan dengan agak terburu-buru untuk mencari apakah ada orang di sekitarnya—dan seketika dia menyesal. Memang ada orang di sana, tapi bukan _dia _yang Katsuki harapkan.

Todoroki-bangsat-kepala-setengah-Shoto menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak terbaca; berdiri memegangi segulung perkamen—membuat suasana hati Katsuki jatuh ke titik terendah. Emosinya malah naik.

"KEPARAT MAU APA DISI—HMPPH—"

"Jangan ribut, Bakugou. Ini rumah sakit."

Ya terima kasih. Dia benar-benar perlu diberitahu sedang berada di rumah sakit. Dia tidak perlu informasi tentang pertandingan, atau alasan kenapa Todoroki-_lah _ yang berada di hadapannya dengan sebelah telapak tangan menyumpal mulutnya. BENAR-BENAR TIDAK PERLU.

"Lwephaskhwan thangwhanmu!—"

"Maaf," Todoroki sedikit meringis tatkala Katsuki menggigit sisi telapaknya. Anggap saja hitung-hitung ucapan terima kasih darinya. Dalam versi terbalik, tentu saja.

"Serius, dahi setengah—untuk apa kau disini bangsat?!"

"Aku punya nama, Bakugou."

"Ya, ya. Terserah."

Lidahnya berdecak tak sabar. Todoroki menarik tirai penutup ranjangnya dan meletakkan perkamen itu di atas meja nakas.

"Tugas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam milikmu," ujarnya. "Profesor Toshinori menyuruhku memberikannya padamu sewaktu melihatku dalam perjalanan kemari."

Jika ini adalah Bakugou yang biasa, sudah tentu dia akan berteriak-teriak tak paham kenapa Profesor Toshinori berjalan membawa tugasnya kemana-mana atau mungkin dia akan bertanya kenapa juga si Todoroki itu kemari. Tetapi separuh pikirannya masih tersangkut pada pertandingan Quidditch, jadi Bakugou merendahkan nada suaranya dan mengabaikan perkataan Todoroki barusan, "Aku—Griffindor menang atau kalah?"

Lagi-lagi Todoroki menatapnya dengan air muka yang tak terdefinisikan. Entah mengapa, suara hati Katsuki merasa jika dia telah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Kalah," dia tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangnya. "Sesaat setelah kau jatuh terhantam Bludger, Kaminari mencetak gol baru dan kalian unggul seratus tiga puluh angka. Pertandingan tidak dapat dihentikan begitu saja sehingga Kirishima yang panik memaksaku untuk mendapatkan Snitch. Saat permainan berakhir, kau sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala yang berdarah."

Katsuki membuang muka. Ada sekelumit perasaan kesal dan frustrasi setelah mendengar penjelasan Todoroki. Jika saja... jika saja Bludger itu tidak datang ke arahnya, Gryffindor pasti akan memenangkan pertandingan. Peringkat mereka di klasemen pasti menjadi nomor satu. Atau, jika saja dia dapat melesat sedetik lebih cepat dan meraih Snitch itu sebelum jatuh...

"Sial..."

"Maafkan aku Bakugou."

"Itu bukan salahmu," balasnya kesal. Katsuki tidak dapat menyalahkan Todoroki karena memang bukan salahnya-lah dia terjatuh dari sapu. Bakugou juga mengerti jika dia terpaksa meraih Snitch untuk mengakhiri pertandingan. Bukan salah Kirishima. Bukan salah timnya juga. Lantas kenapa perasaan kecewa di dalam hatinya tidak mau pergi juga?

"Salahku." Todoroki menarik napas berat, "karena kalau aku bisa memegangimu lebih erat waktu itu, kau tidak akan jatuh dan dirawat disini."

Kali ini Katsuki menatapnya dan mengujar dengan suara rendah, "aku tak pernah minta kau untuk memegangiku. Jika kubilang bukan salahmu, artinya bukan salahmu, tahu?"

"Hn..."

Konversasi mereka terhenti—digantikan dengan keheningan yang terasa canggung. Todoroki tampak larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, pun begitu dengan Katsuki. Bau obat yang memasuki hidungnya terasa lebih pekat. Tanpa dikomando, jemari miliknya mengepal. Ucapan Todoroki barusan benar-benar membuatnya nelangsa. Memikirkan bagaimana peluang asramanya memenangkan piala Quidditch dan asrama hilang terasa tidak nyaman. Katsuki kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Berapa skor terakhir pertandingan kemarin, heh?"

Todoroki menjawab, "190-170. Kami hanya lebih unggul dua puluh poin."

Mendengarnya, Katsuki tercekat pelan. _Hanya dua puluh poin, masih ada harapan_.

Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah Slytherin lawan Ravenclaw. Apapun hasil pertandingannya, mereka akan berhadapan dengan Gryffindor lagi karena asramanya masih memegang posisi tertinggi. Lalu, jika Gryffindor dapat memenangkan final dengan selisih empat puluh angka atau lebih, sudah pasti dia akan memenangkan piala. Dia harus mengucapkan terima kasih oleh permainan hebat timnya sendiri. Meskipun bodoh, Katsuki harus mengakui jika mereka adalah tim terkuat saat ini. Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dia merasa baikan. Dia harus segera berunding dengan Kirishima dan yang lainnya.

Perasaan gelisah itu perlahan memudar, digantikan oleh rasa tidak sabar akan pertandingan yang akan datang. Kalau tidak salah, pertandingan selanjutnya akan diadakan hari Sabtu—tepat seminggu setelah pertandingan terakhir.

"Aku... sudah berapa lama aku disini?"

"Dua hari."

"Selama itu?!"

Todoroki mengangguk pelan, "seharusnya kau sudah boleh keluar setengah hari setelah kau sadar, jadi anggap saja kau akan diizinkan meninggalkan rumah sakit nanti sore."

Katsuki berdecih. "Sekarang berarti hari Senin?"

"Iya. Kau sudah meninggalkan kelas seharian penuh."

"Apa-apaan! Ini kan masih siang! Aku masih dapat mengikuti pelajaran usai jam makan siang kan?"

Suasana bangsal sepi. Tidak heran. Memangnya siapa juga yang akan sakit di siang bolong macam begini? Katsuki baru saja akan bangkit dari ranjang sewaktu Todoroki maju dan mencengkram lengannya. Sontak, dia menepisnya.

"Kau masih harus beristirahat, Bakugou."

"Jangan kau coba-coba untuk menghalangiku," ancamnya. "Aku harus segera kembali dan berunding dengan anggota timku!"

"Tidak. Madam Shuzenji bilang kau baru boleh keluar setengah hari setelah kau sadar, tidak kurang."

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja!"

Sumbu emosi Katsuki tersulut lagi. Dia benar-benar geram dengan kehadiran Todoroki. Tak bisakah dia mengerti jika Katsuki harus menyusun strategi pertandingan dan berlatih bersama timnya? Karena baginya, tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada memenangkan piala Quidditch. Tiga tahun sudah piala itu menjadi milik Griffindor—dan Katsuki tidak akan rela memberikannya pada siapapun.

Dia kembali mencoba meninggalkan tempat tidur, namun lagi-lagi Todoroki menahannya. Kali ini cengkramannya lebih erat.

"Lepaskan," desisnya.

Todoroki bergeming dan memillih menatapnya lurus-lurus, "Bakugou..."

Untuk sepersekian detik, Katsuki merasa jika dia dapat melihat secerca kefrustrasian lewat pantulan iris milik Todoroki. Dia berusaha tidak mengindahkannya—meskipun ada sekelumit rasa tak nyaman yang mendadak muncul. Katsuki menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Minggir. Kau bukan siapa-siapa, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk mengatur hidupku."

Kata-kata itu mengalir tanpa sempat dikontrol. Dia sendiri agak terkejut dengan perkataannya barusan. Tetapi berkat ucapannya, cengkraman itu mengendur. Todoroki melepasnya.

"Baik kalau begitu. Tetapi biarkan aku meminta surat izin dari Madam Shuzenji terlebih dahulu, kau tunggu saja disini."

Katsuki hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Todoroki berjalan menjauh dari ranjangnya. Rasa tak nyaman itu makin kentara usai kalimat terakhir yang diujarkannya. Katsuki sendiri menduga jika ini ada hubungannya dengan sikap Todoroki yang kelewat aneh dari biasanya; baik di pertandingan, maupun saat berbincang dengannya tadi.

Seharusnya Todoroki-lah yang dirawat di rumah sakit, bukannya dia. Yah, sedikit upaya bila si kepala setengah itu terkena gangguan saraf.

* * *

.

* * *

Sekitar empat belas pasang mata menatapnya. Katsuki merasa dihakimi secara sepihak. Benar-benar terima kasih pada Todoroki—yang entah bagaimana ceritanya malah duduk di sebelahnya.

Sekarang adalah pelajaran Transfigurasi. Profesor Aizawa masih belum datang, terlambat seperti biasanya.

Katsuki berhasil keluar dari bangsal rumah sakit berkat surat izin yang diminta Todoroki, jadi dia dapat mengikuti pelajaran seusai jam makan siang—dengan Todoroki yang membuntutinya. Katsuki sendiri merasa jika dewa tidak menyukainya, karena pelajaran pertama yang harus diikutinya seusai keluar dari rumah sakit adalah Transfigurasi.

Bukannya Katsuki benci Profesor Aizawa atau Transfigurasi. Sejujurnya, dia memang benci seluruh profesor Hogwarts, tetapi bila menyangkut pelajaran Katsuki tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja, kelas Transfigurasi adalah kelas gabungan dengan Ravenclaw—yang berarti, Todoroki punya satu alasan lain untuk membuntutinya bak anak ayam.

Kehadirannya ke kelas saja sudah merupakan keajaiban—karena semua orang mengira jika Katsuki akan keluar bangsal nanti sore atau besok. Dia saja masih memakai seragam Quidditch dan hanya membawa tongkat sihir. Apalagi, Todoroki tahu-tahu muncul di belakangnya dan memilih duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Kombinasi yang terlalu unik mengingat Katsuki selalu memicu perkelahian diantara mereka sejak kelas satu.

Katsuki mencebik tak suka. Inginnya dia pindah ke bangku lain. Tetapi tidak ada yang kosong. Kirishima yang biasa duduk sebangku dengannya—telah bersama Kaminari. Mereka hanya memamerkan cengiran lima jari dan mengacungkan jempol. Apa maksudnya coba? Jika dua orang bodoh itu bukan anggota timnya yang berharga, Katsuki ingin sekali meledakkan kepala mereka dengan selusin mantra peledak.

Dia tidak bersusah payah melirik sosok yang ada di sebelahnya. Kepalanya dibenturkan pelan ke meja. Pikiran Katsuki dipenuhi berbagai macam hal: tugas tidak jelas dari Profesor Toshinori, kekalahan pertandingan kemarin, pertandingan Quidditch yang akan datang, dan percakapannya dengan Todoroki sebelum kemari—yang mana malah membuat suasana hatinya makin buruk.

Setelah menit-menit yang terasa panjang dan menjemukan, Profesor Aizawa masuk ke kelas dengan muka yang masam. Dia tidak berkomentar apapun tentang kehadiran maupun seragam yang dikenakan oleh Katsuki. Sebelum dia membuka salam, Katsuki mendapati Aizawa melirik surat izin keluar rumah sakit yang diminta Todoroki.

Pelajaran berlangsung lambat. Profesor Aizawa hanya mempraktikkan bagaimana cara mentransfigurasi sebuah bangku kayu menjadi sofa duduk yang nyaman, lalu menyuruh mereka untuk mencobanya sendiri-sendiri dengan nada malas—dan kembali duduk di meja guru sembari mengamati mereka dari kejauhan.

Perlu upaya lebih dari lima kali bagi Katsuki sebelum bisa mengubah bangkunya menjadi sofa. Katsuki tidak memedulikan Kaminari yang alih-alih menyihir bangkunya—malah membuat tongkat sihirnya terlempar kemudian menghanguskan kursi milik Ojiro. Sempat terjadi kehebohan sesaat, tetapi mereka semua bungkam ketika melihat Yaoyorozu menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil mentransfigurasi bangkunya menjadi sebuah sofa berlengan warna merah marun dan mendapatkan dua puluh poin dari Aizawa.

Katsuki sendiri akhirnya berhasil tak lama setelah Iida, menjadi satu-satunya Griffindor yang bisa mengubah kursi kayunya tanpa membuat keributan seperti teman-temannya. Dia sendiri mengindikasikan hal ini menjadi sebuah bukti jika Griffindor memang mirip sekawanan kera dibandingkan Ravenclaw dan segala kejeniusannya.

Dia juga berusaha tidak mengacuhkan Todoroki yang berkutat dengan bangkunya sendiri. Alasannya simpel, Katsuki sedang tidak ingin menambah beban pikirannya dengan mengurusi mahkluk berkepala setengah di sebelahnya.

Mengingat bagaimana perhatian tidak jelas yang diberikan oleh rivalnya saat di rumah sakit tadi membuatnya mual. Memang benar sejak pertandingan Quidditch kemarin, Todoroki bertingkah aneh. Padahal sejauh yang Katsuki ingat, si bangsat Todoroki itu biasanya akan menanggapi semua yang Katsuki lakukan padanya sehingga tak jarang mereka terlibat pertikaian; menjadikan Todoroki rival terbaik yang Katsuki miliki sejauh ini—meskipun memang dia-lah yang selalu memancing keributan lebih dulu.

Profesor Aizawa masih duduk di mejanya dengan posisi ternyaman yang dia bisa; menyenderkan kepalanya pada senderan kursi—yang telah ditransfigurasi mejadi sofa—dan memejamkan matanya. Sebuah kebalikan dari definisi kata 'mengajar' yang seharusnya.

Bel berbunyi menandai akhir dari jam pelajaran ini. Setelah Transfigurasi selesai, kelas Mantra dan Guna-guna gabungan dengan Hufflepuff telah menyambutnya di depan mata.

_Bagus sekali_, batin Katsuki geram. Dia akhirnya terbebas dari Todoroki, tapi Deku dan gerombolannya menjadi penggantinya. Katsuki kemudian mengambil surat izinnya di atas meja dan bergegas keluar kelas. Mungkin dia masih punya waktu sebentar untuk kembali ke asrama; mengambil buku dan mengganti jubahnya—jika saja Todoroki tidak mencegatnya untuk yang kesekian di hari ini.

"Aku mau bicara."

Katsuki berdecak, "aku masih ada kelas, lepaskan tanganmu."

"Bakugou, aku mau bicara sebentar." Nada suaranya rendah dan Katsuki merasa jika kalimatnya barusan sarat akan permohonan.

Dia memutar bola matanya dengan tak sabar, "bicara ya tinggal bicara, kalau penting akan kudengarkan."

Kelas sudah sepi. Bahkan Profesor Aizawa juga telah meninggalkan ruangan. Katsuki memberi isyarat pada Kirishima, Kaminari, dan Sero agar pergi lebih dulu. Lagi-lagi mereka hanya mengacungkan jempol dan tersenyum lebar. Katsuki mati-matian menahan untuk tidak memantrai tiga orang itu dari jarak jauh. Setelah mereka sudah tidak terlihat, dia ganti menatap Todoroki—menunggunya berbicara.

Jemari Todoroki masih memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Niatan untuk menepis telapak itu diurungkan ketika mendapati pergantian ekspresi wajahnya. Raut wajah penuh kefrustrasian yang pernah sekali dilihat Katsuki, tercetak jelas di paras Todoroki; dan mau tak mau perasaan tak nyaman dalam hatinya muncul lagi, meruak naik menjadi sebuah kegelisahan sehingga Katsuki tidak bisa berdiri dengan tenang di tempatnya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya melihatmu jatuh dari ketinggian belasan meter?"

"Hah?" Sejujurnya Katsuki tidak mengerti benar kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau terjatuh lepas saat aku sudah menggenggam tanganmu, dan aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Seluruh badanku terasa mati rasa, dan aku tidak punya tenaga untuk menggerakkan sapuku dan mengejarmu," helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya, sementara manik dua warna itu masih menatap mata Katsuki dengan penuh. "Lalu, aku disuruh menangkap Snitch yang seharusnya menjadi kemenanganmu. Semua itu salahku, Bakugou."

"Aku sudah bilang tadi jika ini bukan salahmu!"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Bakugou!"

"KAU YANG TIDAK MENGERTI!" Katsuki meraung. Dia tak pernah menyangka jika dalam hidupnya, dia akan mendengar Todoroki mengatakan hal semacam itu. Katsuki paham jika Todoroki punya kecenderungan untuk menjadi pahlawan; sama seperti Deku—sama seperti dia sendiri. Dia tahu perasaan putus asa ketika tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang lain. Tetapi, kecelakaan ini memang bukan salah Todoroki, dan dia tidak suka dipaksa mengungkit ingatan akan peristiwa itu—karena rasa kecewa akan kembali muncul dan membuat Katsuki kehilangan kontrol akan emosinya sendiri.

Kali ini, Katsuki melepas genggaman Todoroki dengan paksa. Suasana kelas yang hening malah memperparah atmosfir diantara mereka. Entah sudah berapa lama yang telah dihabiskannya untuk berduaan dengan Todoroki. Kelas Mantra pasti telah dimulai, dan dia akan terkena masalah jika membolos karena kehadirannya di kelas Transfigurasi sudah menandakan jika Katsuki sudah baik-baik saja.

"Bakugou..." Todoroki memanggilnya. Kali ini suaranya serak—membuat Katsuki tidak tega untuk bersikap abai.

"Aku masih harus menghadiri kelas, tahu?"

"Aku mau meminta satu hal."

"Apa?"

Jemari yang beberapa saat lalu terlepas dari pergelangan tangannya, telah kembali menggenggam kedua telapak tangan milik Katsuki. Todoroki memandangnya lurus.

"Izinkan aku untuk menjagamu ke depannya. Aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka lagi."

Sepasang kelereng Katsuki membulat sempurna. Sepertinya Todoroki Shoto memang positif mengidap gangguan saraf.

_HAH?_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

* * *

**Part 2: Hogwarts Hospital [COMPLETED]**

* * *

Update terakhir sebelum hiatus lagi untuk persiapan utbk. Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan dipost sekitar pertengahan-akhir Mei.

Untuk **fajrikyoya**-san, makasih banyak untuk reviewnya, maaf aku belum bisa balas langsung. Tapi ada alasan kenapa aku gak masukin Shoto ke Slytherin. Menurutku poin penting dari Slytherin adalah sifat ambisius yang mereka miliki, dan buat Shoto agaknya dia karakter yang bisa dibilang gak seambisius Kacchan atau Deku, jadi mengikuti headcanon yang ada di kepalaku adalah Shoto masuk Ravenclaw wkwk.

Seharusnya chapter depan menjadi chapter terakhir, tapi mungkin dalam periode empat bulan ke depan, mungkin ide ceritanya akan berkembang. Jadi gak papa kan kalau seandainya ini batal jadi trilogi? /heh

Mohon maaf kalau update-an chapter ini seadanya. Todobaku rasa Drarry hhhh. Ah iya dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir!


End file.
